


Kaiba, ¿vendrás a la graduación?

by SenselessNonsense



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Duel Links, F/M, Other, Platonic Kaiba/Tea, Tea DSOD event june, Teorias Locas Yu-Gi Oh!, spanish fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessNonsense/pseuds/SenselessNonsense
Summary: Este fic salió como una idea en un post de la página de facebook Teorías locas de Yu-Gi Oh! Es una pequena secuela de la escena en que Tea habla con Kaiba en la zona de DSOD por el evento de junio 2020. En los próximos días posiblemente postee una versión en inglés.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Kaiba, ¿vendrás a la graduación?

[Diálogo en Duel Links:

Tea: ¡Kaiba! Ha pasado mucho tiempo. No te he visto por la escuela.  
Kaiba: ...  
Tea: ¿Vendrás a la graduación?  
Kaiba: Bah. Vaya pérdida de tiempo  
Tea: ¿No te arrepentirás de no despedirte?  
Kaiba: ¡Seto Kaiba nunca se arrepiente! ¡El arrpentimiento no tiene poder para derrotarme!

Fin diálogo]

Dios, que tipo tan intenso. Ella solo quería convencerlo de ir a la graduación, pero claro, el tenía que lanzarse un discursazo filosófico sobre sí mismo. Típico Kaiba. Además, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hablar tan raro cada vez que se refería a él mismo? 

\- Kaiba... – susurró Tea - ¿Por qué siempre que hablas de ti mismo lo haces en tercera persona? 

Kaiba frunció el ceño (si es que era possible fruncirlo aún más).

-... Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí, de todos modos? Tú no eres una duelista – replicó, ignorando la pregunta.

\- Bueno, estaba buscando a Yugi – contestó ella secamente - Pero, para tu información, tengo un deck y soy perfectamente capaz de tener un duelo. 

\- Mmm. Tener un deck no te hace una duelista, mucho menos si es un deck incompetente lleno de spellcasters. Pésima elección, por cierto. 

Enfurecida, Tea iba a contestar que él mismo había perdido contra spellcasters muchas veces en duelos contra Yugi, pero antes de hacerlo, notó que Kaiba sabía el contenido de su deck, sin haber tenido un duelo con ella aún.

\- Espera... ¿Cómo sabes el arquetipo de mi deck? ¿Acaso me has estado espiando, Kaiba? 

El referido solto una risa burlona. - Ni en tus sueños, Gardner. Conozco el deck de cada ciudadano de Domino. La información es propiedad de KC, naturalmente. 

\- ¿En serio?... – preguntó Tea, incredúla. A veces podía jurar que Kaiba le parecía salido de otro planeta. ¡Un momento! -Espera... ¿Tienes tiempo para aprenderte el contenido del deck de cada ciudadano de Domino pero consideras que ir a tu propia graduación es una pérdida de tiempo? 

Kaiba parpadéo un par de veces, como dándose cuenta de que lo que ella decía tenía algo de sentido. Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. - Ok, ya que estás empesinada en el dichoso evento, te daré una oportunidad para convencerme. Muy bien, Gardner, dime: ¿Por qué debería ir? 

Tea pensó detenidamente, esta era su oportunidad para lograr que toda la clase estuviera presente, incluso Kaiba. - A ver... Tú eras el único que no había confirmado, si vas toda la clase estará completa – declaró con una sonrisa. Kaiba no movió ni un solo músculo ante su primer intento. Ok, al parecer eso no le importa. - Eh... ¿Y sit e digo que es una etapa importante de las personas y deberías vivirla? 

\- Me estás perdiendo- comentó desinteresado.

Piensa Tea, piensa. Se dijo a sí misma. - Eh... ¡Oh, ya sé! Yugi va a dar el discurso de despedida. ¡No te querrás perder su discurso!

Kaiba arqueó una ceja. - ¿Por tu tono debo suponer que crees que eso me debería interesar? Pues no. No porque tu estés desesperada por saltarle encima, significa que todos aquí debemos compartir el sentimiento. 

\- ¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO? ¡CLARO QUE NO! – refutó Tea, furiosa.

\- Por favor Gardner, hasta Mokuba lo sabe. Me sorprendería que haya un solo ciudadano de Domino que no haya notado tu obsesión desmedida con el enano ese. 

\- ¡Cállate Kaiba! Y en serio, eres la persona menos indicada para hablar de "obsesión desmedida".

\- No sé de lo que estas hablando. 

\- ¡Ay, por favor! Acaso no organizaste una expedición a Egipto para desenterrar el rompecabezas del milenio, ¡EXHUMASTE UNA TUMBA EGIPCIA, KAIBA! Sin mencionar que construiste una CONDENADA ESTACION ESPACIAL para poder ensamblarlo. Y yo soy la obsecionada, ay, la hipocresía. 

Kaiba dio un paso, tratando de intimidarla. - ¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar? 

\- Kaiba, en serio, no tienes porque ocultarlo – comentó Tea, sin dejarse intimidar por el otro duelista.  
-Es el siglo 21. Y el amor es libre y todo eso... 

\- ¿Acaso crees que yo...? – Kaiba se acercó mucho más - Yo quería un duelo con Atem. Un duelo – aclaró, con tono amenzante.

\- Sí, claro. ¿Ahora estamos usando "duelo" como una especie de código? Entonces seguro era el mismo tipo de "duelo" que yo quisiera tener con Yugi – Tea guiñó un ojo y casi se arrepintió luego al ver la mirada de Kaiba. Sus ojos brillaban de pura furia. ¿Tal vez había llegado demasiado lejos?

\- Ok, he tenido suficiente. Te largas de aquí – declaró mientras trataba de quitarle el disco de duelo

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No puedes echarme! – refutó ella, tratando de proteger su disco del agarre de Kaiba.

\- Por supuesto que puedo. Soy el host de Duel Links y he decidido que ya no eres bienvenida. Así que adiós. 

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS! – exclamó Tea, forcejeando para evitar perder el disco (y probablemente ser expulsada del mundo virtual de alguna forma). Durante el forcejeo, sus esferas azules (que había aprendido, servían para atraer nuevos duelistas a las zonas de duelo) cayeron al piso. Kaiba pisó una de ellas, sin querer, y al tropezar, llevó a ambos al piso.

De alguna manera, ella terminó teniendo a Kaiba encima, en una posición posiblemente comprometedora, que le hubiera avergonzado en otras circuntancias, ¡en las cuales el rival de su amigo no siguiera empecinado en quitarle su disco de duelo! Para evitarlo, Tea escondió el brazo que cargaba el disco atrás de su espalda, alejándolo de Kaiba. Este frunció el ceño una vez más y mantuvo su posición, manteniéndola presa en el suelo.

\- ¡Quítate de encima, Kaiba! 

\- ¡Lo haré cuando te esfumes de mi Duel Links! 

\- ¡Duel Links no es tuyo, es de todos! ¡Tú mismo lo dices en el comercial! 

Kaiba rodó los ojos. - ¡Era un maldito comercial! ¡Estaba mintiendo! 

\- ¡DEMONIOS! – exclamó Tea, frustrada. Esta conversación no la estaba llevando a ningún lado. – Kaiba… déjame ir o si no…

\- ¿Si no qué? Vamos, dime.

La expresión de Tea se tornó seria, al punto que hasta a Kaiba le dio un poco de curiosidad el sable cual iba a ser la amenaza. Ella se acercó a su oído y susurró:

\- Si no, te voy a denunciar por publicidad engañosa.

Kaiba ahogó una risa. 

\- ¿En serio? ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes? ¿Acaso crees que me import…? 

\- ¡Kaiba, aquí estas! Quería preguntarte algo sobr... ¿Tea? 

Los dos castaños levantaron la mirada para ver a un muy confundido Yugi

\- Eh... ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo? Disculpen... – se disculpo este mientras se disponía a irse

\- ¡NONONONONO! – gritaron ambos al unísono, mientras se incorporaban (una vez que Kaiba finalmente dejó a Tea en paz, tal vez reparando por primera vez que era algo extraño que estuviese encima de ella en medio de la jodida calle). 

\- ¡Yugi, todo esto es culpa de Kaiba!

\- ¡Yugi, llévate a tu porrista lo más lejos posible de aquí!

\- Yo solo pensaba animarlo a que vaya a la graduación y luego él…

\- No puedo soportarla, ni a sus falsas acusaciones, ella no entiende que…

Mientras ambos hablaban, Yugi trataba de entender que había sucedido, sin tener éxito alguno en descifrarlo. Sin embargo, si el tono enfadado que cada uno mantenía con el otro podía siginificar algo, era que posiblemente todo era solo un malentendido.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, él simplemente se encogío de hombros.

\- Entonces, ¿entiendo que ustedes dos no tienen ningún affair secreto, cierto?

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO! – exclamó Tea. - ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dijimos?

\- Eh… sí, claro – mintió. – Oh, bien. Bueno saberlo. Aunque pensándolo a fondo, no hubiera tenido mucho sentido.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – agregó Kaiba – Por que yo nunca me involucraría con alguien como ella, obviamente.

Tea le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero Yugi solo asintió. – Claro. Porque a ti no te gustan las mujeres.

Kaiba parpadeó una vez y se giró a mirar a Yugi en slow motion. 

Yugi, sintiéndose un poco intimidado por la intensa mirada, solo consiguió agregar – O sea, porque eres gay. ¿Cierto…?

Antes de que Kaiba pudiese lanzarse sobre Yugi, Tea lo agarró de la mano y salió corriendo.

\- ¡VAMONOS YUGI, ANTES DE QUE TE MATE O PEOR, QUE TE BANEE DEL DUEL LINKS! – gritó mientras jalaba a Yugi y escapaba con él a toda velocidad. 

\- ¡TIENEN SUS DÍAS CONTADOS! – amenazó Kaiba, sin intentar perseguirlos.

\- ¡DEJA DE ESTAR EN NEGACIÓN, KAIBA! ¡SIGLO XXI! ¡AMOR LIBRE! – gritó Tea, ya desde lo lejos.

\- Par de idiotas. Yo solo quería un duelo. Es por ello que realizé todo lo que hice. Es completamente normal. Nadie le niega un duelo a Seto Kaiba. Es por ello que ahora ando construyendo un sistema de viaje interdimensional para poder concretarlo.

Que es medianamente inseguro y podría matarme, pero bueno. Detalles.

Solo quiero un duelo. Así que es lógico que haga todo lo posible para llevarlo a cabo. Inclusive el viaje intermedisional.

Como dije, completamente normal.

\- ¿Señor, con quién está hablando? – preguntó una niña pequeña que había llegado a la sala virtual.

Kaiba la miró enfurecido, aún frustrado por lo que acaba de pasar con Tea y Yugi. Con un movimiento frenético, activó su disco de duelo y colocó su deck. – TE RETO A UN DUELO.

\- AH. Señor, acabo de llegar y la verdad solo quería curiosear un rato antes de…

\- QUE VAMOS A TENER UN JODIDO DUELO. ¡HE DICHO!

\- OMG Ok… - la niña activó su disco.

\- Mi turno. BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON…

\- WTF Señor, eso es contra las reg…

\- ¡WHITE LIGHTNING A SUS PUNTOS DE VIDA!

\- SEÑOR SOLO TENGO 5 AÑOOOOOOOOOSSSSS AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a la gente de Teorías Locas de Yu-Gi Oh! y a los admin, sin sus post y las palabras de apoyo no habría terminado de escribir este pequeno drabble. Sigan llenando mi newsfeed de Yu-Gi Oh!


End file.
